Riku hitting on a corndog
by Dexxy
Summary: Riku actually falls in love with it but in a way hes still hitting on it. Just plze come and check it out.


Riku falls in love with a corndog

InuyashaandKagome15: Hi its me again this time with a Kingdom Hearts fic. I never thought that Riku would fall in love with a food much less a corndog.

Riku: I'm only falling in love with food cause your writing it. Its not like I have a choice or anything.

InuyashaandKagome15: Shut up, you do to have a choice.

-Riku rolls his eyes then starts to set the paper shes writing on on fire-

InuyashaandKagome15: RIKU YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!!

Riku: Oh crap I better run

InuyashaandKagome15: Plze read and review -waves- Gotta go and hurt Riku.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was supposed to be an innocent birthday party for Riku. Sora and Kairi had stayed up all night planning a big surprise party because 1. Riku never had a birthday party before and 2. He was turning 18. Sora being Riku's best friend, wanted to do something for him. So he went to Kairi to help him come up with something since he wasn't smart enough to do it himself. Kairi had then got Tidus, Sophie, and Wakka at their houses and told them of her plan.

When Riku opened the door to his house, all the lights were turned off. Thinking no one was home, he walked over to the light switch in the hallway leading to the living room and turned it on. All of a sudden everyone popped out of their hiding places with a big HAPPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY RIKU!!! He looked shocked for a moment as he took in the big balloons, the huge towering cake that had the number 18 at the top. He chuckled as he saw they even had a banner running across the room. Sora came up behind him and patted Riku's shoulder and whispered "You better enjoy this, I had to use my brain and you know I hate using it. It hurts to much." He patted Riku's shoulder once more before going back to Kairi and waving him over to join them.

After some time had passed Riku started getting thirsty and he looked around but couldn't find anything to drink. He then went up behind Kairi and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked behind her and seeing that it was Riku, she turned and asked him if anything was wrong. He shook his head but whispered in her ear, "You forgot drinks." Her face went deathly white as she hit her head with the palm of her hand. She then went over to Sora and whispered something in his ear and he made his way to the kitchen. A minute later he came out of the kitchen with a big keg of what looked like those old beer kegs. Riku raised an eyebrow as he walked towards Sora. He pointed to the keg "What do you think you're doing bringing beer to an underage party?" Sora looked up and laughed "Riku don't worry, it's not filled with beer, it's filled with……….. Mayonnaise!!!!!!!!" Sora then brought out some shot glasses and filled them to the brim with mayonnaise.(How Sora got mayonnaise out of the keg is a life mystery to me.) In the morning Riku woke up with a spinning head then remembered that they had gotten drunk off of mayonnaise. His vision was blurry and he walked to the kitchen and when he looked at the counter he saw a skinny brown haired girl sitting on the counter. In reality what he saw was a corndog laying on the counter but since his vision was blurry that's what he saw.

He walked over to the corndog and started chatting with it. He quickly grew to love it since he thought that they had everything in common. He took it out on dates like the movies and restaurants. He got a lot of people thinking he was crazy and he even had a name for it. It's name was Rika. He had hopelessly fallen in love with a corndog. He went to Sora that night and was going to ask him the one question guys want to ask. If he should marry Rika or not. When Sora heard that he patted Riku's shoulder and sighed. He told Riku to sit down and then explained to him why he couldn't marry a corndog. "1. You cant marry food and 2. IT'S A CORNDOG." After Riku heard that he bowed his head and then went home to his room where Rika or the corndog was lying on the foot of the bed. Riku picked it up and then went to the kitchen, to the microwave, stuck the corndog in, heated it up and then ate it. "Sorry Rika but your good enough to eat." After he said that he laughed to himself and then went on with his life.

A/N: That's it. Its short but I really couldn't think of anything. Just plze R and R.


End file.
